When Sickness Strikes
by Alithnul
Summary: What happens when a member of team RWBY is out sick for the day? How will the other teammates handle it. Read on to find out. The amazing artwork for this story is done by reddit user J4RGON or /u/J4RGON


On any normal day team RWBY's dorm would be a place for the team to talk, work, train, eat and sleep. Today the dorm had a slightly different purpose, and that was accommodating for a sick teammate. The teammate in question was none other than the teams energetic leader, Ruby Rose. Ruby absolutely despised being sick, she couldn't stand the thought of people treating her like she was just a helpless little kid. The team was not awoken to the usual sounds of Weiss' alarm clock, but instead to the sounds of moaning from the red head in question.

Blake was the 1st person to hear Ruby's quiet moans, on account of her faunus features. Blake quietly got up from her bed, and shuffled across the room, to check in on her teammate. "Ruby, are you felling alright?" Blake inquired with her monotonous voice. The question caught Ruby slightly off guard as she had her eyes closed, and thought that she was doing quite well at keeping her stomach pain to herself.

Ruby opened her silver eyes to meet the pair of amber eyes that belonged to her teammate Blake. With a very strained voice Ruby replied to her teammate."I... I am." Ruby had to stop talking, as the stomach pain was getting to her. "I'm fine... promise." Blake flashed Ruby a look of concern, and also one that showed she wasn't buying any of what the redhead was selling.

"Ruby, I know that you like for us to see you as the fearless leader of team RWBY, but the fact is that fearless people get sick as well, do you want me to wake Yang, or Weiss up for you, I am not very adept at caring for others." Blake replied in response to Ruby trying to hide her weaknesses.

Ruby just looked up at the black haired girl and said. "Blake I said I am ... Ow ow ow ... fine."

Blake's face showed concern for the youngest member of there team, she contemplated what she was going to say to convince her leader that she needed help. "It is clear that you are not feeling well. I am going to wake up Yang." After informing Ruby on her decision, she moved her bare feet across the carpeted room of their dorm, making small shuffling noises as she did so. As Blake approached Yang's bed she gently shook her partner by the shoulder in order to wake her up. In a mildly hushed voice Blake tried to get Yang to stir from her slumber. "Yang... Yang please wake up... Yang wake up Ruby needs you." after Blake had said the words 'Ruby needs you' she had started to wake up, almost as if even when not aware of it, she is still trying to protect her sister.

Yang groggily started to wake up, as each second passed becoming more, and more aware of her surrounding, and most importantly her partner's face a foot away from her own. "Uugh Blake why did you wake me up so early?" yang checked the alarm clock that was beside Blake's bed. "Its only 6:43 classes don't start till 9."

Blake just looked at Yang with slight worry as to how she will react to what she has to say next. "I just wanted to inform you that your sister is not feeling well, stomach ache by the look of it, I am no good taking care of others... and since you were her sister, I thought you would be better versed in the subject."

Yang lost whatever sleepiness that was in her, her eyes sprang open, at the thought of her sister in pain. She practically shouted her next words. "You mean to tell me that I was sleeping while my sister was in pain!" Yang hadn't realized how loud she was being, until she heard the annoyed voice of Weiss resonate from the bed directly across, and down from her.

The snow haired girl was now awake at this point, as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes replied to the brutes shouting "What on this earth could be so important that you had to yell to the heavens."

Yang's eyes flared in response to the ice queens disregard for her sisters health "Ruby is sick Weiss, I was yelling because my own sister was in pain, and I was sleeping." The blonde brawler replied. After hearing this, Weiss internally cursed at herself _I shouldn't jump to conclusions this easily, I should have known Yang would have a good reason for yelling._ All of the bickering between fire, and ice was cut off by sound of moaning, resonating from above Weiss' head.

"Please... don't fight this early in the... morning." Even though Ruby was sick, she was still trying to hold the team together. After hearing Ruby's request all of the members stopped what they were doing, and all started to form a 3 person semi-circle forming around Ruby.

Yang took the lead in the conversation. "Hey Rubes, not feeling well?" Yang asked more to hear her sisters voice, considering she already knew the answer. Ruby just simply tried to sit up in her bed, but was interrupted by a pain in her stomach

"Ow!..Ow!...Ow!" Ruby's face visibly showed a pained expression, and all that Yang could do to comfort her sister was to brush her hair with her hand. "I'll be okay... seriously, its just … a stomach ache" Ruby had to gather her breath in between her words, but she tried her best to reassure her teammates that she was fine.

All of the members of the team hated seeing Ruby like this, the normally energetic, optimistic, sugar crazed leader of team RWBY seemed to be down and out for a while, and that lowered the morale of the entire team. "Ruby we aren't just going to leave you by yourself sick, we are a team, and we will help each other through everything right?" Yang asked waiting for the response from the remaining two members of the team.

"Right" both Weiss, and Blake said at the same time, it almost seemed as though it had been rehearsed before hand.

Weiss decided to contribute her own ideas to the conversation "Well since we are down a team member, I don't think that it is wise that we..." Weiss was caught off by Ruby's frantic cry

"Yang get me something quick, I feel like I am going to throw up!" Yang filled with panic, quickly darting her eyes around the room looking for anything for her sister, she decided to run for the garbage can by their dorm entrance, Yang quickly grabbed the medium sized stainless steel can, and gave it to her younger sister, who then proceeded to throw up into said can. Weiss decided to turn away from Ruby, being disgusted by what she saw. Yang headed to the bathroom to get some toilet paper for her sister to wipe off her mouth with, Ruby took the toilet paper, while thanking her sister "Thanks Yang, your... always" _Gag_ "There for me."

Yang, and the rest of team RWBY felt so bad for the young huntress in training. Weiss decided to continue her thought "Since one of our team members is unable to attend class, I will go get our assignments for the day, while you two take care of Ruby." After receiving a nod from both Blake and Yang, she left the dorm in her night gown, in all reality Weiss just wanted to be out of that room.

This left Yang and Blake the daunting task of taking care of Ruby while she was sick. "Ruby do you feel well enough to make it to the bathroom?" The blonde haired member of the team asked.

"I... I think so" as Ruby tried to hop down from her bed that was suspended in the air, she found that her legs were too weak to support her weight, and started falling to the ground, but Blake was there, and caught her teammate.

Blake now supporting the majority of Ruby's weight asked Yang to help her take Ruby to the bathroom. Now both girls were supporting Ruby by her underarm, and slowly, but surely they had made their way to the bathroom, and set Ruby down by the toilet. "Blake I know you drink a lot of tea, is there a certain kind that you know of that would help ruby with her stomach ache?" Yang inquired of her partner. After a few seconds of thinking Blake had remembered what she always did for herself whenever she had a stomach ache.

"Actually yeah, I make a ginger and honey tea for myself all the time when I am not feeling well." Blake calmly responded to Yang's inquiry.

"Great, is there any chance that you could make some for Ruby?" Yang asked with hope apparent in her voice.

"Yeah I will get right on it." And with that Blake left the room in order to prepare said tea. Now that Ruby was in the bathroom, the matter of actually throwing up was no longer a problem, All that yang could do now was to sit by her sister, and rub her back while she fought off the sickness.

"Thanks yang for everything... but I really don't want to get you sick." Ruby told her sister in a very strained, and tired voice.

"Oh Ruby, I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror if I knew that I had abandoned you while you were sick, please just get some rest." Blake had finished boiling the water for the tea, and now was adding in the raw ginger root, chamomile leaves, rose hips, and honey that she had gotten out of her bag of herbs that she had brought to beacon on her first day there. After a few minutes had passed of Yang comforting Ruby, and holding her hair back while she threw up, and Blake finishing the tea, Blake brought the tea into the bathroom, and crouched down beside the two sisters. Blake went to hand the tea to Ruby, but Yang intercepted it. "Thank you Blake, but you have helped us enough you can leave if you want." Yang told Blake, and with that Blake left and went to reading on her bed without another word being said.

"Here Ruby, I know you probably don't feel great, but drink this, according to Blake it will settle your stomach." Ruby reached for the gray mug with the beacon insignia on it, but yang wouldn't let her have it. "Relax, I will handle it" Yang internally sighed at herself _Cant even be up an hour without making a pun can I?_ Yang lifted the mug to her sisters lips, and only allowed her to take small sips, for fear that the warm liquid might not be welcome in the land of Ruby's stomach.

"Tell Blake... that I really enjoyed the tea... its really soothing." ruby quietly told her sister.

"I will." Yang replied "But for now please get some rest." Yang set the mug of tea aside, and slowly took Ruby shoulders, and then coaxed her into resting her head on her lap. When her sisters head was on her lap, Yang gently flared her aura, in hopes of generating a nice comforting warmth for her sister. Yang then rubbed her sister head, and brushed her sister hair, until she fell asleep. "Goodnight Ruby, feel better."


End file.
